In Death's Grasp
by Stoona
Summary: Tsuzuki is a patient at a mental institution and they are about to get a new transfer... one who will change their lives and a decision from the high beings may end their lives. Warnings: Minor character death, Tsuzaki x Hisoka
1. Prologue: Meet Death's Messenger

_Warnings: …Not sure what I could warn you about. AU… Impending death? _

_Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka and I am thinking Tatsumi x Watari (side and nothing else other than a few names)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Descendants of Darkness/ Yami no Matsuei_

Rate & Review: No flames, I have no beta and I don't like proof reading my own work

And~ the mental institute, asylum, hospital is… well my own style… do not think that this is what happens in the real world… this is my mind we are talking about.

…Not in the mood for my usual Author talks…

* * * * * *

Prologue: Meet Death's Messenger

The room was scarcely decorated, tables sat there with multiple chairs surrounding them. Two people sat at each. A male with strange lines under his eyes and pointed ears sat with a young, long, wavy-haired blond. They seemed to be bantering back and forth. A young girl with short dark hair, wearing a Camille flower intertwined through her shirt was talking with an older teen with long dark hair and a dress with her name printed in sprawling dark letters as embroidery. The other occupants of the room were... while one was eating and the other was just staring with a slight smirk on his pretty boy face.

"Watari! You are so great! All these sweets just for me… you didn't put anything in them did you?" Deep violet eyes shone with over flowing, intense, enthusiasm and slight suspicion.

"I would never! You know that I am prohibited to give you any drug other than you meds." The blonde laughed nervously. "Besides Tatsumi would kill me if I did anything else to you."

The brunette happily popped a piece of the sweet into his mouth, humming happily, letting the fork rest on his lips as he savored the sugary sweet.

"Watari, I hope you paid for that yourself." The voice was like velvet and so very smooth, yet strict. You could never lie to such a voice, and that voice would call out all your lies.

"Aww… Tatsumi, I thought that it would be covered by the institute since it is an expense for a patient." Watari whined eyes glistening with false tears behind his ever clean glasses.

"One that is not necessary and don't pull that face." Tatsumi huffed turning his eyes from them to clipboard in his hands and then his watch.

"Tatsumi! You're not going to take away my sweets are you?" Tsuzuki whined, his puppy-like eyes begged for no such indignity.

"I am currently handling a matter that needs my utmost attention, Tsuzuki. So I will not be taking away your sweets this time." He pushed his glasses up as Watari gave him a questioning look. Tsuzuki continued to scarf the mounds of endless jitteriness.

"I was wondering why you were here before your shift. So… what is happening that you had to come in for?" It was a simple question that could have so many answers.

"We are getting a new resident, a transfer from the Okinawa division. Akamine Chidsuru should be here soon to discuss and complete the transfer." At that statement many heads turned. This was the first anyone had heard of it and with the people who were in this mental institution, no secret planning could be keep 'secret' for long. "Yes, I know, it was decided this morning. They could no longer handle this patient so they are passing him onto us."

"How dreadful is he that those hoodlums couldn't handle him, Tatsumi?" It was Terazuma Hajime who asked. The man who was in for his extreme fear of woman and the berserker rage that they would send him into if they came into contact with him, the only exception to this rage was Wakaba, his daily visitor. She could also calm him when he was raging.

"It's supposed to be classified." Tatsumi sniffed, he knew what was coming.

"The people who are here come in everyday patients, visitors, and workers. We should know what we have to be careful around our new addition." Watari interjected before Hajime could get riled up.

"He is Kurosaki, Hisoka. Age 16. Status: Unpredictable… beware loss of hearing?" Tatsumi blinked, the phrase was written in scrawled print above the typed words

"What does that mean?" Wakaba probed gently.

"…prone to random screaming fits. Insomniac, eating disorder… sensitive to heat and to the cold… frail constitution… doesn't handle surprises well…" He was skimming over the pages now.

"What sets him off?" The older teen inquired as she tied her long hair up into a bun and shooed the young girl across from her into her room.

"Unknown… can be someone touching him. Tojyo, we may need you ready with a tranquilizer." Tatsumi nodded towards the doors. "Kazutaka and Mibu are on escort duty today."

"Muraki? Tatsumi are you sure about that? And how dangerous is this kid?" Terazuma spat, like most of the people he didn't like Muraki. He was a shady character and seemed to take pleasure in subduing the patients.

"He is good at what he does and no one else was willing to come in. Besides if we can keep to a nice schedule and the transfer goes smoothly he won't be on the premises long." He sighed and the doors opened revealing a petite, dark-skinned woman with short blonde locks. "Akamine."

"Well… I brought him. He was having one of his calm mornings. Anyway, you may wish to return your patients to their rooms. As the report noted we don't know what sets him off. But I can tell you from my personal experience… don't be around him if you are moody. It's just a speculation… but he seems to be able to tell you mood and then seems to shut down, go into a fit, or mirror your mood. I couldn't write that in the report… too long. You guys don't seem big on the whole classified issue, do you?" She smirked having heard everything.

"They're going to find out anyway." Tatsumi sighed. "And I doubt that Tsuzuki wants to leave his sweets and Watari and Tojyo are employees who can help if things get tight. The other three have already left. Watari… tie your hair up." Watari nodded, quickly complying.

"So the room is also completed?" Her voice was tense as though she was afraid of something occurring.

"Yes, may I ask why the transfer on such short notice?" Tatsumi raised the question gently.

She looked very uncomfortable. "Let's just say this… it was this last fit that sent Sengoku over the edge… the employees that normally handle him-" Ringing interrupted her and she quickly fished for the phone. "Excuse me." She flipped it open and happily answered it. The three employees and one patient watched as she went from chipper to confusion to shock to horror. Slowly, she lowered and closed it as she stared blankly at the item.

"Chidsuru?" Tsuzuki's eyes shone with concern.

"The employees that he freaked out on three days ago… are… dead. It seems as though this always happens… the Kanawa sisters… they transferred him from the Soteich ō Division. They died on the way back to their division… three days after he first started reacting towards them. But… it could just be coincidence."

"Are you trying to say-" Watari started questioningly before Tatsumi motioned for him to be quiet.

"I've left him alone too long with those escorts of yours. He should be awake by now. I would like to get this over with and settle him in. If I can?" She avoided the probing question with as much grace as she could muster at the moment.

"Of course, his room is right over there. All the items that were requested are there as well. We shall do our best to make him feel at home, Akamine." Tatsumi confirmed. She bowed and headed back through the swinging doors.

"Tatsumi! Are you sure we should handle this case?" Watari looked slightly disheveled at the news that was just disclosed. A Hisae had left during the phone call to complete the task the chief's secretary had given her.

"Watari, this case, as you so put it, has been transferred six times. The only reason given was that he became harder to control and would no longer allow the employees to get close to him without going into a fit. What Akamine said was just a speculation and there is not verifiable proof that he is the cause of the deaths."

Tsuzuki watched as Tatsumi and Watari continued to banter back and forth about the strange 'coincidences' Chidsuru had brought up. _16? He's a little young for and institution… and the required waiting time between a transfer is six months. So if he had two transfers a year… than he was thirteen, if not younger when he was put in the mental intitutions._ He drooped visibly as he continued thinking. _What did he do to deserve such treatment as the institution? How bad could he be? Is he really messed up as badly as us?_

The door swung open and the person in question walked in. Chidsuru walked further ahead and leaned against the wall next to the boy's room, watching his progress. Silver-haired Muraki and the long dark-haired Oriya followed behind Hisoka. They gave the boy room, but they were close enough that they could grab him if the need arose. _He's… cute… or would adorable be a better word? _Tsuzuki sucked on the fork, having absent mindedly finished his sweets.

The boy was pale and his body thin. His arms were crossed in front of him, not by choice. He was wearing a straight-jacket. His face was drawn, with soft pouty lips, a small straight nose, and his lightless eyes. Emerald eyes that looked so deep, so sad, sorrowful, and so much older than his age… so cold, how much had he gone through? Half lidded as though he was tired or trying not to look at anyone. Short honey blond hair hung lethargically across his brow. Steps, he mechanically took them as though he was not there… half-alive, he seemed. _At first he is cute, but he looks like a broken doll… _Tsuzuki shook his head furiously. _That is something Muraki would say or think!_

Hisae rounded the corner from her task with a frown marring her gentle features. "Sir… someone misplaced 'it', so I don't know where 'it' is." Before Tatsumi could even think of an answer a high pitched scream pieced the air.

Tsuzuki flinched, Tatsumi stepped back, Hisae froze, Chidsuru shook her head as she popped earplugs in, Watari covered his ears, Oriya and Muraki moved to control the small teen. Tsuzuki watched in bewilderment as Oriya was thrown back by the smaller, thrashing teen. As that happened Muraki stepped in and gently wrapped his arms around Hisoka's torso, one hand going to his chin to stop the boy's head from hitting him. Muraki spoke into the teen's ear though no words couldn't be heard, Chidsuru looked bemused, if it wasn't for the screaming it would almost be a lover's embrace.

Tsuzuki stood, violet eyes trained on agonized emerald. Muraki let his arm slip lower, around Hisoka's waist, bad idea. He braced his arms on the offending limb lifting his legs up and letting his head fly, as his legs kicked a very sensitive area on Muraki's lower body, his head connected with Muraki's pale white jaw. The silver hair man let go of the teen, who moved away just a few steps and continued screaming. His whole body was trembling and looked as though he would collapse at any moment. _His scream is so sad… as though he knows something that no one should know._

_When does he breathe? Oriya is unconscious… and Muraki is going to be limping for a while. _Tsuzuki winced in sympathy._ He may have a cracked jaw as well. I couldn't hear with all this screaming. _By now everyone but Muraki, Oriya, and Tsuzuki were covering their ears as the screaming increased in pitch and volume. _Chidsuru said something about… moods? Well let's try it before we lose our hearing._

Tsuzuki walked forward, gently, calmly, letting his emotions exude into the air around him. The shriek wavered as golden eyebrows drew together in confusion. He stepped in front of those emerald eyes blocking the lean boy's view. The young man let the calmness he felt seep from him and brought the screaming teen into a gentle embrace, steering the downy head rest on his chest. The screeching abated and his muscles relaxed. Emerald met violet as the teen crumpled to the floor, Tsuzuki sweep him up into a gentle grip, almost as though they had been together forever and it was a normal practice.

"That's a first. A patient calming him down… that has never happened before." Chidsuru sighed, took out the earplugs, and pushed the door open. "In here."

"Oww… I think I need my ears checked." The blond whined, pathetically.

"Kazutaka and Mibu first, Watari, then you may have your hearing checked… on your own budget of course." Tatsumi stated. Watari pouted and protested vehemently.

Hisae looked shocked. "Did I cause this?" Silence answered her until someone could think of the words to ease her fears.

Before anyone could answer, a small voice carried in but four words, a life changing statement.

"Death comes for you."

* * * * * *

Descriptions of characters (A.K.A. How I am using them and where they are from)

_You may wish to read, I may not explain all the characters in later chapters._

Terazuma Hajime: Manga (Patient) A young man who has an extreme fear of any woman and if one so much as touches him he is thrown into an uncontrollable rage… his daily visitor Wakaba is the only one able to stop him. Tatsumi does not like the expenses he causes. He has a rivalry with Tsuzuki. This is because of Tsuzuki's popularity and a fear that he will steal Wakaba away.

Kannuki Wakaba: Manga (Visitor) She is a daily visitor for Hajime. A childhood friend and often says "You'd better wait at least an hour before you berserk again." after a rage. She then says something about magic and recharging. To say that Tatsumi likes her is an understatement… (He pays the expenses for her to come)

Kakyouin Tsubaki: Both (Patient). A young girl with spilt personalities, her other personality is named Eileen and is very dangerous. Eileen was once Tsubaki's best friend, but she disappeared causing Tsubaki's hidden anger, abandonment, and other emotions at Eileen to become Eileen. She wears a Camille flower with its stem carefully trimmed. Tsubaki is harmless and Eileen tries to kill anyone who threatens Tsubaki.

Akamine Chidsuru: Manga (Okinawa Employee) Transferred Hisoka… not sure what else to say.

Sengoku: Manga (Okinawa Chief) Decided that it was time for Hisoka to leave after too many fits towards the employees who died the day he transferred.

Tojyo Hisae: Manga (Employee) She is a dancer that is trying to make ends meet and she loves helping those in the institute. Her temper is something to be feared and she can jump to conclusion.

Kanawa sisters: Manga (Soteich ō Employee) …They once transferred Hisoka to the Okinawa Division and on their way back they were in an accident and did not make it.

Kazutaka Muraki: Both (Employee) Muraki is one of the tough guys who helps subdue the patients when they get out of hand and heavy-lifting if asked. He enjoys trying to subdue Tsuzuki when he goes on one of his 'I'm going to kill myself' moods. His friends and fellow employees wonder how he is not in the institute as a patient. He may not be making an appearance for a bit… a blow to the groin can do that to you. What will he do to Hisoka?

Mibu Oriya: Both (Employee) Subdues patients and does other heavy-lifting when needed. A friend to Muraki and often scolds him for his obsession of Tsuzuki. Level-headed, he shows a certain devotion to Muraki. He has bruises from Hisoka but no other long-lasting injuries.

Tatsumi Seiichiro: Both (Employee) He is the Secretary of the mental institute. Tatsumi holds a certain amount of power over the chief. He threatens people with transfers when they are causing too many expenses. Tsuzuki was once his main patient, but he had to change when Tsuzuki mirrored his mother's breakdowns. He cares for the employees and patients despite his threats and occasional coldness.

Tsuzuki Asato: Both (Patient) He was brought to the institute at age 17 after the death of his family. Suicidal tendencies are his forte, and he fell into a coma for eight years after his depression took over and he tried to kill himself. He is stable for the most part and takes care of the other patients when he can. His actions may be like that of a kid sometimes, but he is a good friend and is rather astute (At times). He blames himself for the deaths in his family and believes that he killed them himself. Anyone's blood with send him into a 'fit,' these fits can be anything from extensive freaking to freezing up to blaming himself for the injury and trying to kill himself.

Kurosaki Hisoka: Both (Patient) Sorry not revealing any more than what was in the story. Recap: Prone to random screaming fits, insomniac, eating disorder, sensitive to heat and cold, frail constitution, doesn't handle surprises well and hates being touched by other people. ^_^ The rest is a secret! Will be revealed in chapters to come.

Question: What are the nicknames that are used throughout the series… the English translations don't use them that often and I actually like them from the fanfictions I read.

Tatsumi calls everyone by their last names, Watari calls Hisoka Bon, Muraki calls Hisoka puppet, poppet, and Bouya… that is about all I know, anymore?

Review if you wish for more!


	2. Chap 1: Emerald will see all

_Warnings: …Not sure what I could warn you about. AU… Impending death? Muraki?_

_Pairings: Tsuzuki x Hisoka and I am thinking Tatsumi x Watari (side and nothing else other than a few names)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Descendants of Darkness/ Yami no Matsuei_

Rate & Review: No flames, I have no beta and I don't like proof reading my own work

Thank you to my loving Reviewers:

Key-chan… please do get an account… really… then you would know when I update. Other than that… you actually are reading a fanfiction for an anime/manga that you have no idea about! Either you are obsessed with my writing or obsessed with what I do to the poor people in my head…

Yes, I love that line too, though I really don't know where it came from.

Stoona is very glad that you think she has improved for she does not think she has.

Blueeyesjdaly: Yay! Another subscriber! I am so very happy! Stoona has never seen this movie… so she had to look it up on wiki and it looked interesting…

Yes… my describing leaves something to be desired, but I really don't think about it until I reread the chapter and by then I just want to post it. I will work on it though.

Snowy Leopardess: Wow… such a long review, it is so nice to know that people still have time to review.

Yes… some of them do need therapy.

And each time I read your review I feel tears in my eyes for I feel so undeserving of your praise or anyone's praise for that matter, but I soak it up anyway.

Time… thought? Hmm… most of that just kind of came to me as I was flipping through the manga and well… I have patients! It would be odd if there were only those few. Although trying to be thorough is killing me

Muraki… yes, they all wonder why he isn't in there, but there is nothing they can do… he is on sick leave though (evil laughter) And the pairing will come as you see them… was that a hint to add more Terazumi x Wakaba?

You praised so much now I am very worried that I will disappoint you and no your review does not creep me out it gives me the knowledge that people do love what I write.

Zexion's Somebody: Thank you for thinking that it is interesting I will try not to disappoint. He… he… empathy, people think that it is such a nice thing.

Jiaqianyin: Word hates your name… first grammar now spelling… grrr. Ahem… yes, no , maybe… I don't know! My muses are so silent on that matter! Yes. Both of them would and who knows… Tsuzuki might even still be alive by the time Hisoka is checked in.

Moopower: Thank you! And I finally updated so don't be too upset, okay?

EnduraAngel: …for some reason I feel you are related to inu Tsuzuki and are waging your tail excitedly at the bone dangling just out of reach… Glad to know you like it!

Where'd You Get Those Eyes: Glad that you think it is good enough and I hope that it is worth the wait. Yeah… backstories… I really should not have posted it so quickly… that is what's holding me up now!

Yumikilala: Wow so demanding, guess I left it for a little too long… I really need prodding for some silly reason…

Thank you all! You all get an inu Tsuzuki plushy with one of Watari's strange potions!

Disclaimer: Stoona is in no way responsible for what happens to the reviewer or the plushy if they drink it… I am afraid I do not know what the potion is for. Watari just shoved a few vials into my hands… and ran with Tatsumi chasing after him.

…I could count the days since I last updated but that would leave me very depressed

Many factors have contributed but it is mainly me not having enough info to continue... I had to sit down and look at the manga and I kept putting it off

I feel really terrible about making both my fan community in Code Geass and here wait… there is no excuse…

(P.S: Muraki and Oriya are orderlies not whatever I called them in the last chapter… I think that is what they are called)

Chapter 1: Emerald will see all …

The corridor was eerily quiet as the swinging doors clicked back into place. The chocolate haired man gone from their sight, taking with him the lovable new screaming patient that had already caused enough in damages, _without_ touching anything, except for the two orderlies.

Tatsumi growled in his mind, viciously, the medical expenses were not going to be pretty. Best case scenario: neither Muraki nor Mibu would have to go to the hospital, all the employee's hearing would be intact, and the most that would be spent would be on earplugs for his underlings and possible one other puppy-like patient. Although he highly doubted that, judging the way Mibu was thrown and knocked out by a sixteen year-old in a straightjacket. He still wasn't entirely sure how that happened and anyone else would state the same including the unconscious orderly on the floor.

Then there was Muraki, who was very quiet at the moment possibly unconscious as well, no one would blame him for he could possibly have a fractured or broken jaw, Tatsumi was desperately longing for a nasty bruise. If surgery was needed for the other injury, well he really wished that would not be the case, having _that_ broken or fractured…

He winced in sympathy, his mind dimly noting how Watari had gone to another room, most likely to get the gurneys, before it whirred back to the damage report and possible future expenses.

All employees present could get the expenses covered for any and all hearing devastations except for Akamine, who was sensible enough to bring earplugs and not tell anyone else. Of course she had said calm _morning_, it was now mid-afternoon.

And lastly any glass like product in the vicinity was going to have to be replaced including his brand new, as of yesterday, prescription glasses. His mind briefly wondered how that boy's scream could reach that high of a frequency before it was rudely shoved aside by computations going to work on how much the approximant cost could be in the worst case scenario. His answer… would find him talking to that little tree in his office encouraging it to grow money for him, that is, if his calculations were not interrupted by the dark-skinned, blonde devil masquerading as an angel from the Okinawa division.

"Tatsumi?" It sounded as though she was almost asking permission to interrupt his thoughts, but it was far too late to ask. Only then did he realize the little wooden stick he held in his death grip was no longer straight but bent, and comprehended how much of his frustrations must have permeated the room. "Sorry to bother you but the nurse…" She trailed off as he turned his blazing blue eyes to Tojyo Hisae and really wished he hadn't.

Her dark hair was slipping out of the bun she had fixed the silky strands in earlier. Small droplets were falling from her face to the ground, her arms wrapped around her being to try and stop her shaking. He clamped down on his tongue before it could betray his thoughts. Never before had he realized how much she reminded him of his mother, then again he had never seen her like this, broken. He had to tear his mind away from the past, the rivers of tears, the false happiness, not being able to protect what was dear to him. Now Tatsumi had two people to worry about, Tsuzuki and Tojyo, she had always been strong and stubborn. He did realize that it was time for a break for her and time to clean up the mess instead of thinking about it.

"Tojyo, your shift is over; go home and rest." His voice, grated on the silence like metal on metal. The poor woman jumped and nodded before running from the room. He turned his head to the blonde devil who was smiling like she knew something he didn't.

"He is going to fine here, I know it, and don't you dare protest. That was the first time _anyone_ has calmed him down without letting him scream himself out. Trust me, the damages that are here are nothing like what my division or any of the others have suffered. He has a chance here…" her hand came up to fist itself above her heart. "I don't know what has happened to him to make him this way, but if your patient can calm him down so easily without a sedative…" She shook her head as though trying to find exactly what she wanted to say.

"Akamine, Tsuzuki is a rather delicate case… and that look he was giving Kurosaki is not to be overlooked." He sighed as Chidsuru looked at him pleadingly all but voicing her demand for him to illuminate what he was insinuating. A tousled brown head poked through the doors before he could even crack open his mouth to answer.

"Tatsumi?" The small whine was too loud to be ignored.

"Yes?" He responded calmly, despite how he really wished to throttle someone.

"Hisoka is sleeping for now; though, I am worried about his head…" Lavender orbs sparkled with worry, and he could almost see the tantrum that would happen if the child was injured by his encounter Muraki.

"Tsuzuki, he is fine, all he did was knock out both of our orderlies and screamed his lungs out. He has probably been through worse." Tatsumi's voice dripped with the weariness from the past few events in such a short amount of time. If he had been a little less weary than he would have known better than to even say those few words, but he was drained already. His brain provided the warning a teensy-bit too late.

"Tatsumi…" The orbs that sparkled filled with lava as the dam was about to break. Tatsumi could only berate himself for his poor choice of words.

"Tsuzuki, he is and will be alright; it will take a bit for him to wake up. I think that more damage was done to the orderlies who brought him in. He may be young but a lot has happened to him, and he either takes it or snaps. Today he snapped, tomorrow he may take it without batting an eyelash. Hisoka has obtained far worse than a bruise to his head; he is still skittish even after three years…" The blond devil trailed off as the eyes in the room turned to her. She blinked as her mind whirred for some tidbit of info to let her escape from the situation. "Well he will probably wake up soon, and I'm certain that with you at his side he will make a quick recovery."

Tsuzuki bought it and ducked back into the hall letting the doors swing back to their original positions. Chidsuru sighed, one down, one more to go.

"Akamine…" the velveteen voice of the man next to her implied that he was not going to let this slide like his distractible patient.

"Tatsumi, three years ago… while I'm not even certain if this, incident, happened… but most of what we know of him is on the rumor mill and not on his file like one would expect." Her voice was quiet, like small rivulet.

"I noticed, most reports are more detailed than his. Past, background, family, diagnostics and a lot more was left blank."

"Yes, a complete blank slate when he came into the first institution three years ago. He comes from a respected family; they gave no reason as to why they checked him in. it was like they wanted him gone, from what I have heard it was the father who held him while the mother filled out the paperwork. According to the receptionist, his father was whispering to him and the woman that called himself his mother said that the monster was their responsibility now." A sigh escaped her lips.

"Monster?"

"Yes, the receptionist also noted that his father seemed almost reluctant to give him away, until his wife turned around… almost like he switched personas or put up an act for that woman. I don't know if this is true, you know how word of mouth can be changed. All I know is that throughout his stay there he didn't make a single sound until…well, individuals he was around normally set him screaming and flailing… it wasn't until then that he was placed into a straightjacket. Although, that isn't what I was talking about earlier… politics can be corrupt, you know? The way they sweep happenings under the rug, jailbait is only jailbait to the world outside these walls, inside no one really cared as long as no one died. I wonder if he is out of that coma yet. I know that we overlook relationships patients have with each other and what they engage behind closed doors, but workers shouldn't… only consensual should be allowed. …Kurosaki Hisoka is settled, I will be taking my leave to acquaint myself with his room." She strode through the doors in front of her, leaving a bewildered Tatsumi behind, or would one say disgusted.

The sparsely furnished room held the two occupants without complaint for it was a larger room, at least larger than the other patients' rooms. A small smile adorned Chidsuru's face as Tsuzuki's lanky figure kneeled next to the bed of the blonde. He was out of her nest now, there was nothing she could do to stop the transfer and now all she could do was hope that he would recover from what had been done to him.

Lavender eyes stared at the blonde raptly, not even darting to see who had entered. "Tsuzuki, he is supposed to stay in the straightjacket, but if you ask Tatsumi nicely he may allow you to take it off of him." She nearly laughed as the grown man perked up like a dog with a treat being held inches for his nose and she heard the shuffling outside the door. Chidsuru was more perceptive than Tatsumi gave her credit for, she knew that look when she saw it. Hisoka would be well taken care of and the hope she had would be well placed with him.

"Are you sure? Tatsumi doesn't like bending protocol…"

"He only needs it during transport and … when incidents like earlier occur, otherwise he does not need it. All you need to do is make sure that no one lays a hand upon him during his fits and let him scream it out. After all, he only thrashes when someone touches him."

"Then I will have to ask him soon." The light in his orbs made the glow and the smile on her face turned into a smirk. She twisted the knob to the door and quickly retracted her hand as the indignant yelps of the persons on the other side of the door crashed to the floor.

"My, what a compromising position you two are in." Chidsuru was failing at bottling her chuckles.

"Wata… you're trying to choke me aren't you?" Tatsumi growled from his position on top of the blonde, basically trapping the scientist, acting medical assistant. While his hands supported his weight the death grip on his tie had tightened it quite painfully during the fall.

"Oops… sorry, reflex." Golden eyes shimmered in amusement as the tie was released and he turned his head to stare at the woman, a slight pout upon his face. "Now, you knew I was there and you opened the door while I was leaning against it, so mean."

"I was trying to tell you before Watari that this was not a worthy exercise to put your time into." Tatsumi scolded as he stood up hurriedly, fixing his suit efficiently once on his feet. After a few moments and a whine from the man on the floor, a hand was offered and taken.

"Tatsumi? Please?" All eyes turned to Tsuzuki who perched upon the bed next to the passed out blonde.

"I heard none of the conversation… no, to whatever you're asking." The auburn haired male visible drooped at the rejection. Tatsumi froze as two sets of eyes turned on him; he really should know better than to say no to Tsuzuki with Watari around. The last time was not a pleasant ribbing and with another body in the mix, it would be worse. He decided to cut his loss early. "Fine do what you please; I have a report to fill out."

Tatsumi made his hasty retreat and Watari skipped out after him to inform him of what he had approved of and maybe reward him. Chidsuru moved forward to help Tsuzuki release the blonde's arms. No one noticed the bloodhound that slipped into the room.

"Well… I'll leave you two alone…but, before I forget Tsuzuki?" Her voice questioned gently, prompting for him to look at her.

"Yes? Did you need something?"

"Could you do me a favor and say hi to Rika for me? My visit doesn't coincide with her delivery so I can't see her this time around…" A smile spread across his face as he nodded. "Thanks, see you later!" She chirped and left the room; he could hear her say something but could not discern what it was.

A moan and rustling distracted Tsuzuki from the door that held his attention. Green eyes fluttered open to be met with adoring lavender.

"This year's budget reports, sir… Shokan's is on top."

"Hmm… their spending… how was it?"

"It changed from last year…"

"Better?"

"…"

"I was afraid of that."

His mind was fogged, though it still scrambled to remember what had happened. Hands on his body, confusion, anger, frustration, enjoyment, not his own, they were never his own. A woman shroud in black, scream must always scream, only that is safe, only that is allowed. His mind hazily supplied him with more than what he wished. Hands moving _there,_ kindness, warmth, not those that belonged to the hands that were on his body, no, they were no longer on him. What happened? Calmness, not hate, not anger, kind, warm, warmth, fondness… love, adoration, the embrace of a man, lavender.

He opened his eyes trying to shake off the fatigue he felt in his limbs. Something was holding his hand; it was over the sleeve of the accursed jacket. The smile the man wore was bright and radiant; it seemed out of place somehow. Warm hands, gentle hands helped him to sit up when he tried to get up on his own.

He hated how their eyes kept meeting, but at the same time he liked how they looked. His ears refused to decipher what the warm murmurings that man was saying meant. The man guided him into his arms, only then did _it_ come into view. The shroud of black covered it as well. The four-legged animal was encased in the ebony darkness.

_Scream, scream only then will they leave you alone, never stop screaming… if you do…_

Yes, the last part is a bit rushed… I just wanted to post… and it is crap…

Question: What are the nicknames that are used throughout the series… the English translations don't use them that often and I actually like them from the fanfictions I read.

Tatsumi calls everyone by their last names, Watari calls Hisoka Bon, Muraki calls Hisoka puppet, poppet, and Bouya… that is about all I know, anymore?

Review if you wish for more! Really… every part is starting to leave me…


End file.
